


The Best Is Yet To Come

by clownchronicles



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Doesn’t Know How To Tag, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Reunions, bc I said so, brian is an architect, but so does brian, freddie and john are good fucking friends, just know that it’s gay and it’s maylor okay, roger has it hard, they will be okay in the end tho, what more could u want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownchronicles/pseuds/clownchronicles
Summary: He had spoken to Roger again, after five years, and now the man was staying with him and sleeping in his guest room because Brian seemed to be in the right place at the right time. And there was a chance that everything they once had could possibly come back and everything could once again be perfect. With those thoughts in mind, Brian drifted off into an easy sleep, one he hadn’t had in a while.Maybe it was a good thing Freddie cancelled on him at the bar last minute.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Peter Straker, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Best Is Yet To Come

**Author's Note:**

> surprise bitches i’m back with another story . this is one i’ve been thinking about for a while now . i’ve got most of the storyline planned in my head so while i work on these chapters , i’ll work on my other fics as well . 
> 
> do enjoy !

It’s later than intended when Brian finally gets off work and manages to make it to the bar. He’s late, he knows it, and he hopes that Freddie won’t be too pissed at him for it. 

He walks inside the building, the strong smells of mixed alcohol filling his nostrils and making his head spin slightly. Nevertheless, he braces it and stalks forward, knowing he needs this. He’s been swamped in his work for the past few weeks, spending more hours than he should going over designs for the new offices they’re building for some big shot company he could care less for. Now, with the designs coming to a close and the work being passed over to construction for the building process, he now had the time to let Freddie (and sometimes John) drag him out to different bars with them to unwind and mostly get shit faced. 

He doesn’t see Freddie anywhere near the bar, not even when he looked past the crowd of people in search of the familiar Parsi man, and so he takes a seat at the bar and waits. Perhaps he was running late as well, still deciding on what outfit to wear or how he would style his hair. Or he could be in the bathroom, “powdering his nose” as he liked to refer to it.

Brian tapped his fingers against the counter as he waited patiently for his friend to make an appearance, whether it be from the entrance of the bar or the bathroom door on the other side. After a few minutes, he began to grow curious about where Freddie was and almost immediately, his phone buzzed inside his jacket pocket. He knew it was probably Freddie before he even saw the text and when he pulled his phone out and unlocked it, he was proven correct.

_Something has come up darling. I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it tonight. But please, do have a drink for me! X_

Well, shit. 

Brian sighed through his nose as he read over the text before swiping up to reply. His fingers hovered over the keyboard for a few moments as he thought over what to respond with.

_After practically forcing me to come out? You owe me for this, Fred. I hope everything’s alright, call me tomorrow. X_

He sent the text and shut his phone off before flagging the bartender down for a drink. 

He’d be drinking alone tonight, he supposed.  
  


Brian had been nursing his first drink when he felt the presence of someone else behind him. He looked up just in time to see a man take a seat a couple of seats down from Brian’s own and wave the bartender down to order. As he stared at the male, the first thing he noticed was the head full of blond hair, long and shaggy, nearly hanging in front of his eyes. The next thing he noticed was that the blond was wearing almost next to nothing, just a pair of skinny jeans and a thin long sleeved shirt that without a doubt provided no warmth for the chilling winter winds outside. 

Brian wondered what the hell the he was doing here, dressed like _that_ , until the man looked over in his direction and all the wind was knocked from out of him.

No. 

It couldn’t be.

He was just seeing things right? 

There was absolutely no way he was looking at —

“Roger?” 

The man furrowed his eyebrows at Brian for a moment before a look of realization slowly rolled onto his face, blue eyes going wide. 

“Bloody hell — Brian?” 

The voice came out soft and clear, just as Brian remembered it, and all of a sudden, he’s being hit with a wave of memories and he nearly drops the half filled glass he’s holding. He stares in disbelief, still trying to process whether or not he was actually seeing this, or if he somehow managed to get piss drunk off of half a glass of whiskey and was now imagining things.

Brian watches, frozen, as Roger rises from his barstool and walks the short distance over to him, taking the empty seat next to him and sitting down. He watches as Roger reaches a hand out, gently brushing his fingers over his cheek, and the touch is warm and soft, and Brian is now aware that this is all real and that Roger is sitting right in front of him.

“It’s really you.” He whispered out, blinking in shock. “You’re actually here.”

“Yeah, I could say the same thing.” Roger bites his lip and takes a sip of his drink. He takes his time as he swallows before he sets the glass down and runs a hand through his messy hair.

“It’s been.. Bri, it’s been what — five years? How’ve you been? What’ve you been doing?” 

The question takes him a while to answer, because he’s suddenly forgotten everything he’d done in the past several years since he and Roger had last seen each other.

Their final day together came to him, the memories of their last conversation replaying in his brain and filling him with a sense of regret for how they had left things. They had gotten into a fight, a horrible fight that he really isn’t sure how it got started, not even after all these years.. 

He mainly remembers Roger storming out on him. Which was when he thought that that would be the last he’d ever see of the blond.

Apparently, Brian was wrong.

A few moments of silenced passed before Roger raised his eyebrows. 

“Brian? You hearin’ me?” 

He blinked in suprise, shaking his head. “Sorry, what?” 

The corners of his lips quirk into a smile and Roger picks his glass up again. 

“I asked what you’ve been doing for the past few years.” He repeats, taking a slow sip of his drink.

“Oh,” Brian bleats, cheeks tinting pink. “Right. Well, uh, I’m — I’m an architect. I uh, I help design buildings and other various projects.” He explains and he wants to slap himself because of course Roger knows that, he isn’t stupid, he knows what architects do. What their job is.

But the blond doesn’t seem to care that Brian had said the obvious because he’s simply staring at him in amazement, mouth dropped open.

“Brian, you’re - You’re an architect? Holy fuck, I - That’s so fucking great.” 

He smiles a bit with pride, he can’t help himself, because he loves his job and does think that he is quite good at what he does. He’s great at using his hands, he always has been, and he loves being able to use his creativity to do something valuable with it and being told that his ideas are being used and valued. It gives him a giddy feeling, one that reminds him that he didn’t make a mistake in putting himself through college and making himself broke because, in the end, it paid off. It paid off really well.

“A bloody architect, I can’t believe it. Actually, I can. You’re a genius, it makes sense you’d end up with this kind of career.” 

“Yeah, it’s.. it’s really a nice job. I think I do pretty good at it.” He ducks his head shyly, never one for being used to too much attention on him. Especially when the attention came from Roger.

The blond is still smiling at him when he lifts his head up, though it immediately falls when Brian speaks up to ask him what he’s been doing himself.

“Oh, I uh, I’m actually not working at the moment.” He says quietly, and Brian can tell it’s not something he’s happy about, so he immediately switches the subject.

“Well, what have you been up to for the past five years?” Saying it out loud puts a bad taste it in his mouth because he can’t believe it’s actually been five years. Him and Roger, who used to be absolutely inseparable, hadn’t seen each other in five years and were acting like fucking strangers and it tugged painfully on Brian’s heart.

“Oh, just uh.. Been here and there. Nothing too important, really.” Roger chuckles and smiles, though it doesn’t reach his eyes. Brian knows he’s holding back, because Brian knows Roger, and he really wants to know everything the other man has done over their years apart, but they aren’t close like that anymore and he knows it’s not his place at the moment to pry.

But then, an idea comes to mind and he downs the rest of his drink. He then turns to the blond, who’s also finished his own drink and taps him on the shoulder. Roger looks up at him, eyes wide and questioning, and Brian notices they don’t hold the same spark that they used to. The spark that seemed to make them so overwhelmingly bright and blue, and instead, they’ve dimmed, gone dark and almost empty and Brian can see that something has happened to the blond and it’s taken away his light. 

He tries not to let his emotions show too much as he opens his mouth to speak. 

“How about I buy you a drink? I think we’ve still got some catching up to do.” 

Roger briefly glances down at his empty glass, pondering the question before he’s looking up at Brian and nodding his head. 

“Yeah, sure.”   
  


They spend the next couple hours or so drinking and talking, catching up on everything that had happened between them during their absences from each other’s lives. Roger is obviously holding back information, Brian can tell, but he never confronts him about it and instead accepts the information that Roger does give him with drunken smiles.

He learns that Roger graduated college with a degree in biology and had plans on maybe going back to school in the future and getting his masters. He told Brian that his younger sister Clare got married about a year ago and was now living with her new husband somewhere in West London. He doesn’t share too much, not nearly as much as Brian did, who told him more about his job and about Freddie and John, his best mates that he hung out with almost everyday when he wasn’t working. He described Freddie to Roger as flamboyant and charming, while telling him how John was more quiet but incredibly sarcastic when given the chance. He told him how they had been helping Brian a lot over the past couple years, supporting him when he was trying to land his first job fresh out of college and keeping him from dying of stress when his job required too much of him at certain times.

“Wow,” Roger said when he finished with his rambling, taking the last sip of what had to be his fourth drink. “Sounds like you’ve got some great mates there. Glad to see you haven’t suffered without me.” 

Brian knew that he only said it in a joking manner, though he was sure he detected a bit of sadness in Roger voice when he spoke. Though, it could have been the alcohol flooding his system that was making him hear things.

“Well,” He started, tracing the rim of his glass with his finger. “They are great. But they’re not as great as you. I don’t think I’ll ever have another friend as great as you.” 

He was sure he saw a slight flush in Roger’s cheeks as the words left his mouth, though it was hard to tell in the dim lighting of the bar.

“Well, that’s nice to know.” Roger murmured, giving a slight smile too. “I could say the same about you. You’re my best friend, always have been. Haven’t met anyone else worthy enough to claim that title.” 

The words sent a bubbly feeling inside Brian’s heart, hearing that he was still Roger’s number one, even after all this time. Perhaps things weren’t as bad as he thought they were and maybe, even if it sounded a bit crazy, they could slowly heal the damage done between them and go back to how things used to be. He was a lot happier back then, when he had Roger with him, and he wanted to feel like that again.

He wanted Roger back.

“Hey, Rog?” He mumbled out, grabbing the attention of the blond.

“Yeah?” 

“Do you remember what happened between us? You know, the last day we ever saw each other?”

He watched as tension slowly morphed onto Roger’s face as he thought back to that day, his eyes dropping down to his hands which were clenched into fists atop the bar.

“Yeah.. yeah, I remember. Uh, why do you ask?” He questions, voice low.

“I regret what happened.” He admits quietly. 

He watched as Roger let out a long sigh, slowly unclenching his fists and letting his arms drop down to his sides. 

“Me too, Bri.” He whispers, looking up at him. “I regret it a lot.” 

“Do you think we can fix it?” Brian wonders, and he hopes that he’s not asking too much because he knows this is the first talk they’ve had in five years, but he’s missed Roger so _damn_ much that he has to know. He has to know whether or not there’s a chance he could get everything he’s ever wanted back after five years.

And possibly more.

The silence is almost scary, save for the music and chatter in the background, and Brian has nearly broken a sweat as he impatiently waits for Roger’s response.

Finally, after painful moments of waiting, Roger speaks.

“I don’t know, Brian.” 

And it’s not the answer he wants, but for now, he’ll accept it because it wasn’t a no. And that was enough to spark the hope inside of him, a deep hope that ran inside his bones, filling every inch of him along with all of the love that he still held for his old friend.

“How about for now we continue drinking?” Roger raises his glass and shakes it.

And that is something both of them can definitely agree on. 

They spend some more time drinking and talking, and by the time they’ve both finished their sixth glass or so, the bar is about to close and they are both positively drunk. 

They laugh at some dumb joke that was made, one that Brian for some reason can’t seem to remember, nor which of them made it, as they stumble towards the entrance since they’re being kicked out.

“I — ” Brian’s interrupted by a hiccup and then a following laugh. “I had a really nice time catching up with you.”

“Yeah. Yeah, me too.” Roger slurs, leaning against the door for support. He nearly falls to the ground when Brian opens it, but the man also manages to catch him before he hits the ground and they both fall into a pit of laughter about that as well as they step outside.

Roger immediately shivers from the freezing air and that’s when Brian remembers that the man isn’t prepared at all for the winter cold. 

“Here, do you want my jacket?” Brian asks, already moving to take it off. 

Roger shakes his head, though his shivering continues as he sticks his hands in his pockets. 

“I’m fine. Besides, I don’t live too far from here. It’s less than a five minute walk.” 

Brian is about to pull his jacket off when he stops, realizing something that makes him stare at the blond in confusion, ignoring his pink nose and cheeks.

“But.. there’s no houses around here for at least 10 miles or so.” Brian was extremely drunk, but he knew the area too well to know he wasn’t confusing it with someplace else. 

He looked down at Roger again and saw that the blond had his focus on something else. He turned his head, staring in the direction as him and he felt a bit dumbstruck, not understanding what he was looking for. 

And then, it slowly dawned on him as his eyes landed on a nearby alleyway, a couple of buildings down from the bar. He now understood what Roger had meant by saying he didn’t live very far from the bar and why he wasn’t wearing any appropriate clothes. Brian’s heart immediately sank and he wondered if this was part of the information that Roger was holding back from him during their conversations.

“Roger..” 

“I know what you’re going to say.” Roger whispered, keeping his gaze on the alley. “Believe me, I know.”

“You didn’t tell me _that’s_ where you were living.” Brian shook his head.

“Well,” He shrugged. “You didn’t ask.” 

“I’m pretty sure I did.”

“Well, now you fucking know.” Roger huffed, running his hands though his hair. “So, if you want to, you can ridicule me or whatever, I don’t care.”

“What?” Brian furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “Why would I do that? You honestly think I would do that?” 

Roger was silent, now staring down at his feet as he stood hunched over, shoulders up around his ears. 

“No.” He whispered quietly, shaking his head. “I don’t. At least, I hope you wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t.” Brian tells him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He can feel the warm skin even through the shirt and it makes him grip a little tighter, feeling the muscle tense up a bit underneath him.

He can still see the blond shivering, even if he’s desperately trying to hide it. He himself is starting to feel the cold get to him, the air nipping harshly at his face and causing his body to shiver.

He had no idea how Roger had gotten into this kind of situation, nor did he have any clue on how long he had been in this situation, but he was just certain that he wanted to get the younger man out of this situation. 

He bites his lip, trying to rack his brain in his inebriated state before an idea comes to mind. He’s sure it’s crazy, that Roger would never agree but the thought of him saying yes spreads a warmth in Brian so large, it nearly burns out all the coldness inside him.

The words are out of his mouth before he even has time to stop himself.

“Come home with me.” 

Roger looks up at him as though he didn’t hear him. And he probably didn’t.

“What?”

Brian licks his lips, stepping closer to the younger man. 

“Come home with me.” He repeats, clearer this time.

Roger’s eyes go wide at that, mouth dropping open in suprise, obviously not expecting Brian’s sudden request.

“I.. what?” He shakes his head in disbelief. “Brian, why would I do that?”

“Because you’re cold and you need somewhere to stay.” He explains softly. “My house has heating and an extra bedroom. I’ve also got tea and food, warm clothes, hot showers..”

“What makes you think I need any of those?” Roger twists his face up, though they both know he’s lying. 

“It’s freezing out here and you’re not wearing anything.”

“Maybe I like the cold.” He states matter - of - factly.

“You’ve just told me you live behind an alley.” 

He scoffed. “I didn’t tell you anything. You got in my business?” 

“Maybe.” Brian tries again. “Please Rog, come home with me. I can’t let you stay out here.” 

“Yes, you can.” The younger man nods. “You just drive off and leave.” 

“You know I can’t do that. One, I’m hammered. Two, I didn’t drive here.” 

Roger scowled at him before crossing his arms. 

“Besides,” He continued. “I’d be a total prick if I left you here without helping.”

“I don’t need your help.” Roger sighed, stepping back. “I’m fine. Just call yourself an Uber and go home.” 

“Only if you go with me.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Brian — ”

“Roger.” 

Brian knew there was absolutely no way in hell he was going to leave without Roger going with him. Now knowing that the blond had been living on the streets for god knows how long put a sick feeling inside of his stomach. He shouldn’t be suffering like this, he should be in a warm bed, with warm food and a warm body next to him — 

“I really hate you, you know.” Roger dropped his shoulders in defeat and hung his head, signaling he was giving up.

Brian grinned from ear to ear before pulling his phone out and unlocking it. 

“I know you do.” He said as he ordered an Uber for the two of them.

xx

When they made it back to Brian’s place, they practically carried each other inside as both men were still too intoxicated to fully support themselves all the way inside the house.

Brian flipped the lights on and locked the door behind him before leading Roger down the hallway towards the living room.

“So, this is the living room slash office. Since I live alone, I never really had the need to convert an empty room into my workspace.” He watched as Roger eyed the place, his lips curled up as he hummed in thought. After a few moments, he looked up at Brian and nodded.

“It’s nice. Everything is so.. you. It fits you.” He murmured, causing Brian to blush. 

“Thanks.” He slurred back before showing Roger the other rooms of the house. 

He saved the guest room for last, which is where Roger would be staying, and he turned on the light as they walked inside, letting Roger survey the area.

“This is where you’ll sleep.” He explained softly.

Roger moved slowly around the room, hesitant to touch anything as though he might break something. He sat down on the edge of the bed, gently running the tips of his fingers over the duvet before he looked up at Brian.

“This is only just gonna be for tonight, I swear.” He whispered.

Brian shook his head. “No, you stay as long as you need. I don’t know what happened to you Rog, but you’re my friend. And I care about you. And I’d much rather you be here than in some alley, freezing your ass off. So, I’ll get you something to sleep in and then you’ll go to sleep and then tomorrow.. we can talk about everything. Alright?” 

He nodded wordlessly and Brian smiled. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” He said before heading down the hall to his room to find something for the other man to sleep in. Their height difference was almost alarming and he had to dig deep to find an old shirt and a pair of sweats that didn’t really fit him anymore. They would still be too big for the blond, but they wouldn’t practically fall off of him like anything else would and so that was enough for Brian.

Gathering the clothes in his arms, he quickly made his way back the other room, finding Roger exactly where he originally left him. 

“Here.” He said, holding the clothes out and handing them over. Roger took them in his hands, tracing his finger over the garments delicately and eyeing them.

“Let me know if you need anything. The bathroom is the door directly to your right. My bedroom is right down the hall. Wake me up if you need anything. I mean, anything. Tomorrow, I’ll make some breakfast and you can shower and do whatever it is you need to do. And then we’ll go from there.” Brian said, shrugging as he finished.

When Roger didn’t make any movements or sounds, the older man assumed he didn’t have anything else he needed and he turned on his heel to head out. 

He stopped in his tracks when he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around him and a face being pressed into his shoulder.

“Thank you.” He heard Roger breathe out. “Thank you so much, Brian. I don’t deserve this.” 

The brunette wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, running a hand down his back.

“Of course, Roger. Like I said, I care about you. Don’t worry about any of it.” He murmured to him, feeling the blond slowly nod against him.

“Now get some sleep. It’s late.” They pulled away and Roger gave him a short nod, walking back over to the bed and grabbing the clothes. 

“Goodnight, Roger.” He said as he walked out.

“Goodnight, Brian.” He heard the soft voice call after him.

Brian made it back to his own room to change before crawling under the covers and turning off the light. As he laid back and stared up at the ceiling, he thought about everything that had happened over the course of the past few hours and was amazed at how much had just changed for him. 

He had spoken to Roger again, after five years, and now the man was staying with him and sleeping in his guest room because Brian seemed to be in the right place at the right time. And there was a chance that everything they once had could possibly come back and everything could once again be perfect. With those thoughts in mind, Brian drifted off into an easy sleep, one he hadn’t had in a while.

Maybe it was a good thing Freddie cancelled on him at the bar last minute.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 am when i was half asleep so any and all mistakes will be fixed at normal hours . maybe . 
> 
> let me know what u think so far ! also let me know ur opinions on mpreg cause i’ve got a few different ways i could have this whole thing turn out .. * eye emojis *


End file.
